


"I'm Scared!"

by BlakeStorm



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, Inner Dialogue, One Shot, Short One Shot, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakeStorm/pseuds/BlakeStorm
Summary: Wanda Maximoff thinks back on her brother
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Kudos: 24





	"I'm Scared!"

“I don’t remember my life before Westview,” He cried. “I don’t know who I am! I’m scared!”

In that moment, she froze.

“I’m scared!”

Time stood still as Vision’s words echoed in her mind. They clawed through her thoughts, opening up old wounds. He sounded just like her. 

“I’m scared, Pietro.” She lost count of how many times she told her brother that over the course of those days they shared. Her memories came flooding back; vivid and full of pain.

“It will be okay, Sister.” He’d always say. “We will survive.”  
He would always try his best to reassure her, even though she knew he never believed it himself. Pietro was always there to comfort her when she needed him the most. Maybe that’s why he was standing here, on her door step. Although; something was different...

“Long lost bro get to squeeze his stickin’ sister to death or what?”

Wanda never seemed to be sure of a lot anymore, but what she was the most sure of was that the man in front of her now wasn’t Pietro; no, he was Pietro, just not her Pietro. And if it was, what was up with his face? Or his demeanor? Did she bring him back? All this was getting to be so much; so.. strange. She needed help, but she couldn’t without losing everyone she loved. She couldn’t do that. Not again. She wrapped her arms around her brother.

“I’m scared.” She thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first work in awhile. It's short, it could be better but that's okay. As always, constructive criticism is welcome, and I hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
